


Mistake錯誤(4)

by Nightstars0728



Series: Mistake錯誤 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination (Undertale), F/M, Finding, Notes, repeated
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 已經發佈過的節章好像沒辦法整理在一起…好吧，除了新的故事外的部份我只能放棄整歸在一起的念頭故事開始變調，我想她已經很努力了？告訴我您怎麼想祝您閱讀愉快：)
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Mistake錯誤 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776100
Kudos: 3





	Mistake錯誤(4)

我在沙發上醒來，Papyrus在廚房擺弄他的義大利麵，那是他一生的至愛，我忍不住笑了。

「我的老天，告訴我不會有下次，那不是一個很好的休息位子！」

Papyrus將頭探了過來，揮動他手上小小的武器--他的鍋鏟，鍋子裡的東西飄散焦香，再多放幾秒就會變成單純的苦味，但他這次及時挽救了它們。

「你該感到開心，偉大的PAPYRUS永遠確保你不會餓到。」

「當然！你永遠是最 _ coo---k _ 的那個。」

他上揚的下巴馬上張開了，我認不住大笑。

「啊-----夠了，停止破壞我美好的早晨，我們還有工作，而你甚至都還沒動過！」

「okey。」

我在他遞來的麵上擠上大量的蕃茄醬。

「隨便什麼都好，那些該死的襪子還沒被撿起來！你還沒有修理好的謎題！你必須要去哨站上守著！」

「okey。」

一同往常，我盡可能在嚐到它的味道之前就讓它在我的嘴裡分解成能源。

「NYEHHHHHHHH！夠了，我要去做我的事了，你就在那邊繼續做你自己吧！」

他扯下圍裙，可是還是好好的掛在架子上，多可愛。

「okey。」

他在憤怒的腳步後關上門，力道適當，他總是可以讓我在這個一成不變的地下得到一點活下去的樂趣，除此之外，我想不出任何其它的理由了。

我先到雪鎮外看了一眼，雪地如同前一天，除了Papyrus的腳印被前一晚的雪覆蓋了一些外完全沒有改變，接下來是瀑布，我喜歡這邊的陰暗，讓人感覺舒服，我在這消磨了一段時間、將剩下的哨站逛了一次，但我今天沒有心情去熱狗攤，一秒，我決定今天給自己一些額外的休息時間，我轉身往我最喜歡的捷徑。

「heya，我幾乎沒有在這看過你。」

我對著坐在Grillby’s吧台椅上的綠皮怪物說話，他幾乎全年無休都待在圖書館…應該說他休不休假都會待在那，他總是埋在書堆裡…說起來他長得有點像Alphys，其實我還真有點想問問看他們是不是有關係，但想想，這並不是重要到我必須將它問出口。

「…是啊。」

他笑著將杯子握在爪子裡，像是在搓揉它、來回的滾動。

「聽說你是哨兵？」

「well，我是裡面最出名的那個…在最懶的那方面，怎麼了？」

「Heh…我想問問你，有沒有看過一個穿著磚紅色風衣的人。」

「紅色風衣？Nacarat Jester嗎？他偷了你的書？」

「不…不是他，我想…該怎麼說，就是有點在意。」

「說來聽聽？」

他用爪子捏了捏自己的頸部，稍稍的搖頭。

「我不知道…在不知不覺的時候她就會出現在角落，然後在不知不覺的時候消失…只是靜靜的看書。」

「嗯，所以？有任何的 _ 蟲 _ 在那嗎？」

「不…她什麼也沒做，我反而希望…唉，就一次，僅僅一次，她在我搭話之後就不再出現，只留了一張寫著謝謝的紙條給我，我只是…很難解釋，我很久沒有遇到這麼喜歡書的人，如果我冒犯到她…我希望能再跟她說一聲對不起，希望她能不要在意。」

他吐了一口氣，然後舉起酒杯一飲而盡、打個招呼後就離開了。哈，他是個好傢伙，只是我的確沒有任何印象鎮上有這號人物，無論如何，我會留個 _ 眼窩 _ 幫他盯著的。

「Knock knock。」

我靠在石板門上等待。

「誰在那？」

門後有一把溫柔的嗓子回應，今天運氣不錯，我最棒的聽眾！

「賈斯汀。」

「誰是賈斯汀？」

「 _ just in _ time！(來得正好)，我以為妳不在家。」

笑聲經過石門後有點悶，但我發現她今天停得很快。

「嗯--我最近的確有點忙…」

「怎麼了？妳今天笑得不是很開懷。」

「…我很擔心。」

「女士，妳知道我不是個好聽眾…因為我沒有 _ 耳朵 _ \---」

「哈…我知道…讓我想一下。」

「不要花太多時間，我怕我的心臟罷工…不對，我是個骷髏、沒有內臟！」

「噢---天啊，你總是能讓我發笑！」

她的確很煩惱，隔著石板門都能聽見她的嘆息聲。

「你…最近見過一個穿著紅外套的孩子嗎？」

「…跟妳之前要求我的那個承諾有關？」

「是的…我擔心她，雖然她總是說她很好…但她幾乎不會接我的電話。」

「不，我沒有見過，但我如果遇上她，我會告訴她有人真的很關心她。」

「…謝謝你，好友。」

「如果這能讓妳開心，這一切都值得，女士。」

嗯，我想起了圖書館的那個老好人的事，我不確定…世上的確會有很多巧合，可惜在這裡，這種事基本不存在，我得好好想想，嗯，我為什麼在散步？我明明可以直接回家，今天可是我的休息日啊！但是那根雜草是怎麼回事？

「heya…最近很忙？我好一陣子沒看見你了。老--朋--友--？」

他的花莖豎直，這跟他以前囂張的態度可不一樣…，有趣。

「笑臉垃圾袋…我沒想到你的腳還有功能呢？」

「沒腳的雜草都能四處跑，我的腳當然也會有用…告訴我，你為什麼在這裡四處戳你的鼻子？雖然我知道你沒有鼻子。」(poke your nose into something干涉/探查與他無關的事)

「哼，說的好像你有一樣。」

「哈，可是我 _ 知道 _ 我 _ 沒有鼻子 _ 。(I  _ know _ i don't have a  _ nose _ )」

我可以感覺到他已經快要爆炸了，因為他正在地上扭動莖葉，此時他忽然抬頭四處張望。

「SHIT！你害我跟丟了！」

「…跟丟了？」

他的眼睛瞬間縮小，在我繼續噴他之前就縮回地下，嘖…不過我必須再說一次，地下沒有巧合，這已經成功引起我的興趣…地下很久沒有新鮮事了。

我沿著大路繼續往前走、雪地上留下了太多足跡，我只好再找找別的線索，只是…今天做的事夠多了，我決定回家，也許丟幾支左腳的襪子？我想看看Papyrus聽到這個笑話的時候會有多生氣，轉身，我在雪地裡看見了一個異常的影子，紅色的。啊啊，孩子，沒有人教過妳不要在雪地裡穿紅色的衣服嗎？今天運氣不錯，來個捷徑吧！

慢著，她上哪去了？

足跡還在，但人卻不見了？這怎麼可能？

…很好，一定能找到一些有趣的東西。

這棟小屋…我有印象，這在好幾年前就被廢棄、他們搬回首都了，看來好好的被利用了一番。果然，她也沒有鑰匙，所以沒辦法鎖門…只是這也代表她現在並不在屋裡？桌子上還放著一點東西，爐子上正在用雪煮水，她將這裡打掃的蠻不錯的，是個認真的孩子…這是什麼？筆記？

『40.垃圾場 Mad Dummy，呼喚同伴、炮彈。』

『41.垃圾場 Mad Dummy，火箭、追蹤。』

『42.垃圾場 Mad Dummy，刀子。』

『Mad Dummy會主動挑釁，避開、閃開刀子後會離開。』

避開上有兩條刪除線，意思是她當時被困住？這上面的數字是什麼？我往前翻頁。

『26.瀑布 Aaron ，流汗。』

『27.瀑布 Aaron ，拳擊。』

『學他的動作直到他離開。』

我疑惑的翻到第一頁。

『Undyne殺死了Papyrus，橋垮掉了…為什麼我回到門前面？都是我的錯。』

這是什麼意思？光是看到Papyrus的名字被擺在死亡旁邊就讓我毛骨悚然…後面有水滴乾掉的痕跡。

『Sans不認得我了，但Papyrus還活著！』

『Sans要我陪Papyrus玩，他們看起來真的不記得我。』

『他們離開了。』

『Snowdrake為什麼攻擊我？』

『…我沒辦法逃開。』

『我又回到石板門了。Sans對我說了一樣的話，Papyrus也是，他們再次遺忘我。』

『第三次，他可以對話，他的攻擊變慢了。』

『還是石板門，我決定等Sans他們離開…我受不了了。』

『Snowdrake，我應該要對他笑。』

『試著對他的笑話笑，他會離開，這次我成功了。』

我希望不是我心裡想的那樣，但我感覺有什麼下沉了。

『我又看到那個奇怪的星星了，但是仍然什麼也沒有發生。』

『我不該在Doggo面前移動的，告示板上面明明這麼寫了。』

『這次回到遇見Snowdrake的地方了。』

『…我想我知道這是怎麼回事，這樣就可以不用再見到Sans和Papyrus了，對嗎？』

這後面有些字糊掉了，然後數字開始出現，如果這是我想的那樣…

\--嘰嗄--

風…？

該死！她在那裡，就在門邊，我搞砸了！

「回來！我--」

她消失了…不，不行，我不能讓她就這樣走掉，我、我必須搞清楚！

不，我不能忘記，這次絕對不行。

**Author's Note:**

> 已經發佈過的節章好像沒辦法整理在一起…  
> 好吧，除了新的故事外的部份我只能放棄整歸在一起的念頭  
> 故事開始變調，我想她已經很努力了？  
> 告訴我您怎麼想
> 
> 祝您閱讀愉快：)


End file.
